Dark Hetalia WWII
by Doubleblood
Summary: Better description in chapter  stupid character limit  Warning: Homosexual couples, swearing and foreign languages Rated M because i'm not sure if T is enough and I like this account, so I'm playing it safe.    The files for this story were lost. Discontinued.


**Summary:**

**This first chapter is set just before WWII actually starts, with the ending of it being just as Germany is preparing for war. Hitler is rising to power and Germany owes him his life. This is in a Dark Hetalia style, so bombings and attacks will be signified with physical harm to the characters. If you don't understand what something says, ask me. I might put in translations later.**

**I'M STILL GOING TO UPDATE DAMAGED (My Star Trek fic) I PROMISE! THIS IS ONLY WHAT I DO WHEN I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! And I'm kinda blocked write now...**

**Pairings supported in this fic:**

**Germany(Ludwig)/North Italy(Feliciano)  
>America(Alfred)Japan(Kiku)  
>Russia(Ivan)China(Yao)  
>France(Francis)England(Arthur)  
>Canada(Matthew)Cuba(Carlos)**

**Draw a circle, there's the Earth!**

"Germany, Germany!"

The blonde looked up from his work for a moment, "What is it, Italy?"

"Take a break! You've been working for hours!" Italy smiled, "I made pasta and Japan brought dango and we found a box of clothes! We can dress up!"

"I'm not dressing up."

"Aww… will you at least take a break and eat?"

"I need to do this, Italy."

"Fine. I'll take the wurst out of yours and eat it."

Germany paused, "What?"

"Oh, I made a special bowl of pasta for you and put in pieces of wurst instead of meatballs."

Germany hesitated before standing, "Well, I AM hungry…"

"Yay! Come on, you can watch us dress up!"

Germany smiled. It seemed Italy was back to normal. The past week he had been depressed over finding something that belonged to an old friend of his. It was a small blue shirt and cape that would fit a child. He sat in his room-his room, not Germany's- hugging the garment and refusing to see anyone. He barely ate, even if it was pasta, and scared everyone.

"Look, I'm Russia!" Italy laughed, wrapping a scarf around his neck.

Japan gave a small smile. He pulled out a pair of glasses, "Ah! I am America-San!" he dug through the trunk and found a brown jacket, "See?"

Italy laughed, "One second!" he ran off and came back with a small thing of paint and crafts a 50 on the back of the jacket.

"Ta-da! Now you're America!"

Germany chuckled.

"Germany, why don't you be someone?"

"I'm alright." he said.

Japan grabbed a random item from the box and pulled it Orr Germany's head.

"There!"

"I can't see! I can't see!" Germany fumbled with the hat, finally setting it right, "There. Who am I?"

Japan shrugged, "I do not know."

Italy stared at Germany for a while, shock covering his face.

"Italy?"

"Holy…"

Germany paused, "What's wrong?"

"Holy… Holy Roman Empire…" Italy grabbed Germany by the collar of his shirt, "What the hell! You're Holy Roman Empire and you didn't tell me! How could you!"

"Italy, what are you?"

The small boy began to cry, "Why… why would you do that? I waited for you! I waited for years before I was forced to go onto that stupid war!"

"Italy-San, what are you…"

Italy let go if Germany and fell to the ground, "I waited…"

Germany stood, uncaring of the food that fell to the ground, "Italy, I don't know what you're talking about…"

Italy paused, "You forgot?"

"What?"

"How could you forget? You went to war and before that you kissed me! I even gave you my panties!"

Germany paused, "Is that a common gift you give?"

"Sometimes…"

Germany pulled off the hat he wore and looked at it.

Why did it seem familiar?

Italy wiped his eyes, "I feel really stupid right now… mistaking you for him. And I ruined your break… and your pasta."

Germany smiled, "It's okay. No hard feelings."

Italy smiled, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I do it all the time. I've been waiting for one of you to yell back."

Italy smiled and stood up, wiping off his knees, "I'll clean up."

"I should get back to work." Germany nodded.

"I will help Italy-San…"

Germany stared at the hat, unable to take Italy's words off his mind.

'You kissed me!'

Germany blushed. Had he really kissed Italy? Could he possibly be the Holy Roman Empire?

Impossible. How could someone forget that?

The Thirty Years War.

Germany pulled the hat on and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. He posed slightly, chuckling.

"I'm being stupid now… I should get back to work. It was just a mistake."

'I'll make lots and lots of sweets for your return!'

Germany paused. When had Italy said that? He shook his head and sat down, ready to work again.

'You kissed me!'

"Dammit!"

He ran a hand through his hair. He groaned and messed it up, realizing his gel was now pointless, he went back to the bathroom and ran his head under the sink. He towel dried his hair and looked in the mirror.

"Italy and Japan haven't ever seen me without my hair slicked back, have they? Probably wouldn't recognize me."

"Eh, Germany! I'm going to bed! Germany?"

Germany walked out of the bathroom, "Goodnight, Italy."

Italy blushed, "Goodnight… Ho-Germany."

Germany smiled, "Hey, Italy?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow… would you tell me about Holy Roman Empire?"

Italy smiled, "Sure."

Germany waved goodbye as Italy left.

'He almost called me Holy Roman Empire…'

Germany sighed and sat back down at his deck, focusing on working and only working.

'I'll make lots and lots of sweets for your return!'

Oh God…

Italy grumbled to himself as he stripped out of his clothes.

"Can't believe I almost called him Holy Roman Empire… he must think I'm even more of a ditz now."

"Italy!"

Germany burst in, once again wearing the HRE hat.

"Germany…"

"W-what do your people… give to their loved ones?"

Italy gasped, "A… a kiss, I guess."

Could… could Germany actually-

"I… I see…" Germany smiled, "Ever since the 900's I've always loved you."

Italy grinned as Germany kissed him.

"Germany…"

"I believe you owe me lots and lots of sweets."

Italy smiled, "I'll make them all tomorrow. Right now I want to know I'd you're wearing the underwear I gave you for Christmas, or my panties."

Germany blushed, but smiled, "I'd rip the panties if I tried to wear them now."

"So you're in the Christmas pair?"

"Actually… yes."

Italy pulled the taller nation down for another kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Ludwig…"

Germany wrapped his arms around Italy's waist, pulling him to the bed. The hat was pushed off, along with most other garments. Soon the pair was only left in their underwear.

"You actually wear things under your pants?"

"Only on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."

Germany chuckled and kissed the smaller again, "Should've waited 'till tomorrow, then, shouldn't I?"

Italy gasped as Germany slowly dragged his hands down his chest, toying with the edge of his boxers.

"Ah… Lu-Ludwig!"

Germany showered kissed down Italy's neck and shoulders, grinning at the feeling of Italy growing on his hand.

"Feliciano… I love you."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"I will not."

"Germany, please!"

"No."

"Come on, you owe me!"

"I do not."

"Yes you do! I can't sit!"

Japan blushed at that comment, pretending to be fascinated by the painting on the wall.

"I will not do it, Italy."

"Come on! Please!"

"Japan, training!"

"Hai!" Japan followed the blonde.

Italy pouted, "Germany, you're so mean!"

"Get over it. I will not wear that hat no matter what!"

Italy grabbed Germany's hand, "Please…"

Japan blushed, 'Kawaii…'

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

Germany blushed, "No… I will not…"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to!"

Japan chuckled, covering his mouth to hide his smile.

"But it looks good on you!"

"I don't care."

Italy pouted, "You just want to be mean."

"That's exactly it. Alright, training!"

Italy clung to Germany's arm, walking with him to a small restaurant.

"Germany… can I have a kiss?"

Germany blushed, "What?"

"Kiss."

"In public? I… I…"

"I'm not the only person you've kissed, am I?"

"Of course not. But I'm not used to public displays of affection."

Italy smiled, "Then we can start now!"

Germany blushed, "I…"

"Veh, Germany, it's just one small kiss."

The blond blushed, but complied, planting a small kiss to Italy's lips.

"See? Not so hard."

"Kawaii!"

"Japan?" Germany turned bright red.

"Go-Gomenesai! I didn't mean to intrude! I… I only… I mean I… well…"

"Japan?" Italy asked, "Are you okay?"

"I have a question."

"Come eat with us and we'll try to help you!" Italy smiled, "Is that okay, Germany?"

"Sure."

The trio went inside. When they were given a table, the couple looked at Japan.

"What's your question?" Germany asked.

Japan blushed, "W-well… I thought since you and Italy-San had… c-confessed… you could he-help me…"

Italy paused, "Japan… you like someone?"

"Hai…"

"Who?" Italy smiled, "China, or maybe Korea? Maybe Prussia!"

"America-San."

"America?" Germany asked, "I can understand you."

"Veh? I don't get it."

"America-San was the first person to ever show me kindness. He was the only person to attempt getting me to meet the rest of the world."

"So, you want to tell America your feelings?" Italy smiled.

"Don't do what we did."

"Why not?"

"First: you don't have memories blocked about a love confession, and second: ours led straight to sex…"

Japan blushed, "I do… not wish to partake in such an act so quickly!"

"I thought so." Germany smiled.

"Why not just tell him?" Italy asked.

Japan blushed, "America-San is so unique and outgoing, I want to do something he'll remember."

"You really love him, don't you?" Germany smiled, "Doing something so unlike yourself just to impress him."

Japan smiled, "Hai…"

"Well, I have an idea!" Italy smiled.

"Let's hear it."

"America-San!"

"Hey, Japan. Wassup?"

"I made you a lunch… that way you don't have to go out and buy something."

America smiled, "For me! What is it!"

Japan pulled off the small basket on his arm and froze, "Oh, no…"

"What's wrong?"

"I brought the wrong lunch. I brought the one I made for German-San and Italy-San and gave them ours."

"That's okay. What's in theirs?"

Japan pulled out one bento, "It was one they could share, since they're a couple now. I feel horrible."

"It's fine. What's in it?"

"Ramen noodles, cookies, and a few sticks of Pocky."

America smiled, "Hey, that sounds great! I don't mind sharing with you!"

"I hope you don't mind that all the cookies are heart shaped, as is a portion of the noodles."

"Aw, that's so cute! Lemme see, lemme see!"

Japan opened the box, showing his friend his art.

"That's so cute!" America smiled, taking a pair if chopsticks, "Could you help me with these? I'm not a master with these or anything."

Japan nodded and took America's hand in his. He positioned his hand correctly and smiled.

"There. Now let's eat!"

The pair dug into the ramen, grateful it was still warm. America grinned.

"This is amazing, Japan!"

"Arigato."

'What if the plan fails? What if he's repulsed by me? I should have never done this! Alfred-San is going to hate me!'

"Ah, looks like we got the same one." America laughed.

Japan took his chance and did what Italy and Germany had told him.

He leaned forward, taking more of the connecting noodle and pushing his lips to America's.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite." Japan blushed, "I love you."

America was bright red, his blue eyes wide.

"Y-you… just kissed me…"

"H-hai."

"You just kissed me!"

Japan winced. This was a bad idea.

"Dammit!" America hissed, "I wanted to be the one to kiss you!"

"I apolog- wait, what?"

America was sulking, "Man, I had planned it, too."

Japan stared at America in shock, "You feel the same!"

"Duh, if I wanted to kiss you. I don't just kiss anyone."

"If it makes you feel better, that technically wasn't a kiss. I was only stealing your food."

"Really, now?" America smiled.

America grabbed Japan by the collar and pulled him closer, pushing their mouths together. Japan wrapped his arms around America's neck, deepening the kiss.

"Damn." America smiled, "Who would've guessed I'd be making out with the quietest country I know?"

"You did it!" Italy hugged his friend, "Good job!"

Germany rolled his eyes, reading more of his work as Italy, Japan, and America had a 'squeal-fest'.

"Could you congregate elsewhere?"

"Germany, America and Japan are together!"

"Fascinating. I'm proud of you, Japan. Now, I have to finish my work."

"Veh, you two should go on a date!"

"A d-date?" Japan blushed.

America smiled, "Yeah! We could go to a sports game or a movie! You wanna?"

"H-hai!"

America grinned, "Great!"

"Veh, Germany, why don't we go on a date?"

Germany groaned, "We could, if you would let me finish my work."

Italy smiled, "Really?"

"Yes."

Italy quickly shuffled America and Japan out of the room, "I want my date! Out, out!"

Germany sighed and looked at the threatening stack of papers. He paused and noticed one that had a wax stamp on it.

"Boss?" he paused. He took the paper and read it over. He paused and read it again.

"Germany! Did you finish your work?" Italy smiled, "Can we go on our date?"

"I… I have to postpone that. I got a letter from my boss… and I'll be gone for a while…"

Italy pouted, "But… I can't sleep without you."

"I'm sorry. I'll write you when I can. And you always write me, okay? Just send it straight to my boss and he'll give it to me. Don't let me get so caught up in my stuff I forget about you."

"Where are you going?"

"War."

"Another war!"

"Yes. I'll see you later, Italy, I have to pack and get ready."

Italy turned away from Germany's kiss. The blonde sighed and kissed the side of his head before walking off.

"I won't let you do anything alone anymore." Italy grumbled, "Not ever."

"Jeez, Feliciano, you're so stubborn." Germany sighed and pulled him into a kiss.

"Wars aren't healthy." Italy said, "Think of what could happen."

"I have my orders. I can't disobey."

"You can."

Germany shook his head, "He saved my life. If he hadn't done what he did, I'd be no more than your grandfather."

"Ludwig."

Germany paused, looking at the smaller country. His eyes were darker and serious, the curl on his head drooping slightly.

"I don't like this. It doesn't feel right."

"I won't let you get hurt. We're allies now. Japan has even agreed to watch after you. We'll be fine."

"And if this war throws Japan and America against each other? And what about Big Brother France? Do I have to fight him?"

"You just have to sit here and look cute. And write to me."

Italy glared, refusing to let Germany kiss him, instead pushing him out the door and slamming it. He heard Germany say goodbye and ached to run and fling his arms around the nation. To kiss him like they had when they confessed. He wanted to tell Germany how much he loved him.

But that would mean he lost. And for once, he didn't want to give up.


End file.
